El piloto
by Hibari-sempai
Summary: Se conocieron en 1941. Ella, la única hija de un general norteamericano; él, un piloto del Imperio japonés con una misión suicida. Dos jóvenes de mundos diferentes, separados por la guerra, pero unidos por un accidente que cambiará sus vidas de una forma que ninguno imaginó. SasuIno


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

**Aclaración: Éste fic se basa en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, usando fechas y lugares reales.**

* * *

**.**

**Prólogo**

**.**

* * *

Ni siquiera son las 4 am cuando nos reúnen a todos en el hangar número 3 de la base norte.

El comandante habla durante cinco minutos, nos da instrucciones y nos dice lo orgulloso que nuestro imperio se siente de nosotros; todos rezamos y pedimos a los dioses que nos bendigan con su benevolencia el día de hoy.

Mis compañeros se muestran orgullosos, después de todo, pertenecer a la Armada Imperial es motivo de orgullo para cualquier soldado japonés, pero muchos no pueden disimular el terror de sus ojos. Sé que, en teoría, yo mismo debería alzar la cabeza con orgullo al haber sido elegido por mi familia para representarlos en tan honorable misión, sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta mi corta edad. Y lo estoy; deseo llevar honor y gloria a mi clan, pero mi corazón es débil, y no deja de sentir temor.

Recibimos las últimas instrucciones. Nos dividirán en dos patrullas, y yo, por mi escasa experiencia, estoy en la segunda, la patrulla de refuerzo. No es muy heroico, pero sí una misión muy noble.

Los amigos se despiden; los más religiosos rezan por última vez; y los más solitarios, como yo, suben a su nave en silencio, haciendo los arreglos pertinentes antes de que la hora llegue. Lo único que me llevo de casa es la espada que mi padre me obsequió antes de unirme a la Fuerza. Si fallo en mi misión, será el medio para morir con honor.

Los motores se encienden, provocando un sonido ensordecedor. Se hacen las últimas reverencias y un monje nos entrega su bendición. Me pongo el casco y espero la instrucción final sin mirar nada más que el horizonte al otro lado del hangar.

Supongo que en estos pocos segundos debería estar pensando en todo lo que dejo atrás; o en mi familia y amigos, pero lo cierto es que el último pensamiento que tengo antes de recibir la orden de despegue es sobre cómo será mi inevitable final. Las personas nos despiden con gran alegría mientras despegamos. Todos saben a dónde nos dirigimos, y están muy orgullosos por eso.

Son casi las 4:30 cuando alzamos vuelo en la fría noche, que devora cada avión bajo su oscuro manto. Pero no podemos encender los faros o delataríamos nuestra posición.

A partir de ahora debemos movernos con precisión milimétrica.

No sé mucho sobre nuestro objetivo; sólo sé de qué trata la misión que nos lleva allí: la _Operación Hawaii. _La más grande movida de flotas que ha hecho el Imperio. A los pilotos se nos ordenó seleccionar los objetivos más valiosos, como acorazados y portaaviones enemigos o, si estos no están presentes, cualquier otro gran buque de guerra.

A pesar de eso, puedo distinguir a los demás a mi lado. Más de 300 flotas con una sola misión; más de 300 flotas que, tal vez, jamás regresarán a casa.

A veces, debajo consigo ver la proa de alguna embarcación con la bandera del Sol Naciente fundiéndose con el oscuro Océano Pacífico. En realidad, no sé exactamente la magnitud del ataque, pero, por lo que pude apreciar hasta ahora, puedo deducir que es mucho más grande de lo que pensaba.

¿El motivo? ¿Eso qué más da? Nacemos para llevar honor y gloria a nuestra nación, y sería un verdadero orgullo morir por ella

Mi marcha continúa tranquila. Nos ordenaron volar bajo, así que, conforme va amaneciendo, puedo ver con más claridad las cosas que dejo atrás.

Mientras observo la enorme extensión de agua que fluye bajo mis pies repaso mis órdenes: rematar todo lo que la primera patrulla no haya podido destruir de la Base Militar de Pearl Harbor, y no dejar sobrevivientes. Ni siquiera yo mismo sobreviviré.

Los primeros aviones descienden. Las explosiones empiezan, y el humo comienza a cubrirlo todo.

El momento se acerca. Los aviones a estribor comienzan a dirigirse hacia las explosiones.

Disparos, explosiones, y más humo. Aviones vuelan de un lado a otro; otros se incendian y caen frente a mis ojos.

Mi turno está cerca.

Derribo dos aviones norteamericanos antes de que consigan despegar, pero casi al mismo tiempo siento el impacto que me desestabiliza.

Y empiezo a caer.

Son las 7:55 de la mañana del 7 de diciembre de 1941, el día en que yo, Sasuke Uchiha, moriré en tierras extranjeras, por amor a mi Imperio.

La enorme masa de agua rompe el casco del avión. El agua entra por montones y se mete en mi boca, mis ojos, y me arrastra hasta el fondo mientras la guerra sigue sobre mi cabeza.

Mi brazo sangra y estoy demasiado aturdido.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo es intentar desesperadamente salir de mi prisión de agua; esquivar la cola de otra aeronave del Imperio que también cayó e intentar nadar lejos de la zona de batalla en medio de la línea de fuego. El infernal calor de las explosiones; el estridente ruido de los proyectiles…, luego, todo es borroso.

Lo último que recuerdo es haber tocado la cálida arena, y haber visto a un ángel de enormes y brillantes ojos de cielo mirándome.

¿Estoy muerto? ¿Es éste el Cielo que tenía prometido?

No lo sé. La conciencia me deja antes de que pueda averiguarlo.

Y el hermoso ángel desaparece en la oscuridad.

**.**

* * *

**Continuará.**

**.**

* * *

_**N **del** A:**_

**Y vuelvo yo con una nueva idea.**

**Quizás no es tan buena, pero últimamente he estado tan obsesionado con la Segunda Guerra Mundial que no podía evitar que la idea me persiguiera a todos lados.**

**En fin, veremos si resulta.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Saludos,**

**H.S.**


End file.
